Christmas Tears
by KyoyaKun
Summary: Karkat hates the holidays, mainly because no one understands him. A certain bucked toothed dork does though, and proves it by giving him the best gift he could ever receive. John/Karkat, brotherly Kankri/Karkat.
1. Chapter 1

**This is a promised story for Christmas! It has slight Kankri/Karkat but nothing but a brotherly love, mainly just Karkat/John or John/Karkat.**

****See end of chapter for notes.**

* * *

**Chapter One – Teary Ice**

"Dave stop you're going to drop me!"

Dave was piggybacking John down the sidewalks of the mall, it was the day before Christmas, and being the dorks they were, they had forgot to buy gifts.

"Man, I have to; it's calling out to me. It's my downfall or yours really…." Dave mumbled the last part, but it didn't go unnoticed by the other boy.

"Dave st- UMPHFF!"

"Sorry bro, I had to- that fresh snow wakes you up though doesn't it?"

John glanced up before giving Dave a smirk.

"Oh ... well why don't you find out Dave?"

The 'cool kid' didn't have a chance to react, before being pelted in the face with a snowball. It did wake him up more, to the point of freezing.

"You fucking- HEY STOP THAT'S NOT COOL!"

They both ensued into snow ball fighting, unaware of a certain troll lingering beside the corner of the entrance.

Karkat watched the two boys fight and sighed to himself.

He remembered when he used to have someone he could call a friend- or family at that matter. It was Christmas- so the humans called it, and it didn't fill Karkat with 'cheer', just ache.

~Flash Back~

_"Kankri! Kankri!"_

_The older troll looked up, his gentle red eyes looking down at his younger 'sibling'._

_"Hm? Did you hurt yourself again Karkat- I have told you countless times not to pursue in such behavior that causes you or others to get hurt-"_

_The younger troll shushed him by putting his finger to his lips and sitting in his lap._

_"Look at what I found!"_

_Kankri looked puzzled, but then a smile shown across his features._

_"Oh my, this is wonderful Karkat… I.. I for one am speechless."_

_The small ornament glowed in the dull light, Karkat had asked what it was, and was later told it was some sort of human decoration they used to celebrate a holiday they had each year. Karkat had spent that day being with his ancestor, but only to wake up from his dream and miss him. Kankri had died long ago… sweeps too young. Karkat had met him in a dream, and instantly knew who he was to him._

_'I don't think I deserve this….'_

_'All hearts can be warmer,-you have a wonderful being Karkat.'_

_Karkat looked up at the last fading feature of his ancestor, that smile graced his lips and hand extended out._

_'Find your way into others hearts.'_

_'You can be better.'_

_Karkat reached out, only to have his hand fade through._

_"KANKRI!"_

~End of Flash Back~

Karkat realized he must have screamed, when he looked at the many faces looking towards his direction,a certain bucked toothed dork. Karkat met his gaze with the others before running into the building, dodging people as tears ran down.

* * *

"Damn dude, I don't see what's so important about VantASS- he probably had a freak out or something, probably figured out how much of a dick he is."

John turned around and glared at his friend.

"Fuck you Dave."

Dave blinked behind his shades, and wrapped his red scarf around him a bit tighter.

"Woah Egderp, no thanks, but it's nice of you to consider-"

"Fuck you Dave, as in you're the dick. Karkat was CRYING, he never did that in all the years I knew him. Even before the game or during! And now that the game is over and the planet is restored doesn't give you any right to treat him like trash! So what if he's an alien to our kind, HES MY FRIEND LEADER AND ALWAYS WILL BE!"

John realized he must have yelled, because a few people had glanced their direction and quickly guided any kids they had away from the two.

Awkward.

"Woah…. Dude you have the hots for a troll?"

John would protest and say the 'no homo' thing, but decided to humor Dave.

"Yes I am a homosexual Dave… I so long for Karkat and to pail him countless times. Just talking about him gets me excited." John waved his hands in the air sarcastically before walking a different direction, leaving a stunned Dave.

* * *

Fuck this shit.

Fuck it all.

Karkat had found a nice place to hide, if you ignore all the little human kids crying.

He was hiding in a tree, that humans called a 'Christmas Tree' at this time of the year. Karkat didn't see any difference from it being a normal pine tree, except dressed in decoration that's seemed to be a little too cheery for his tastes- at least this one did.

Karkat reached up and grabbed a candy cane, hoping this one wasn't plastic; he took a bite out of it.

Plastic, fucking seriously, why the fuck did they make things so realistic if it's not eatable? Humans were so fucking confusing.

"Karkat?"

The said troll grimaced before shuffling backwards further into the tree. He must have caught the others attention, for the human had peered under it.

"Karkat! I found you!"

"Egbert, you surprise me yet again, now get the fuck out of here."

The other laughed before joining Karkat under the tree, he huddled against the other being there was lack of space. It made Karkat flush whenever their skin had made contact.

"Karkat are you okay…"

"Oh what a wondering fucking question? Let's see, Uh I'm fucking feeling fine right now, not at all wanting to smash my thinkpan into the nearest wall in my hive. IM FUCKING FABULOUS!"

John would giggle about now, but it never came. Just an unexpected hug.

Surprisingly, Karkat melted into it, wrapping his arms around the other in return.

"Egb-John what the fuck are you doing."

John shushed him by griping tighter.

"Just enjoy it and shut up for once."

Karkat stiffened, but relaxed as the fresh pine reached his senses and the heat off the human made his skin prick with warmth and delight.

Karkat was flushed.

* * *

**Hm.. Im thinking about doing a fanfiction besides the average I do, if you read my stories you know what Im talking about- er.. ancestors? You will try to get my point in the last chapter.**


	2. Chapter 2

**This is the last chapter.**

**Enjoy~!**

* * *

**Chapter Two- Pieces**

"Karkat?"

Karkat looked up at his name being called by the soothing voice that voice rolled over him like a thousand hushed lullabies of sweet lavender.

"Kank..ri?"

The older troll had that same smile gracing his lips; he sat down near him, encircling his arms in an embrace that the other returned.

"Shhh… It's alright, I'm here for you."

Karkat let it all out, not caring that his tears left red streaks on the other's sweater, he just wanted to feel- not alone.

Kankri gently pressed his lips against Karkat's in a mother's affection for her human child, while smoothing out his untamed hair.

"Wake up now..."

Karkat's yes widened and his head shot up, tears threatening to spill once again.

"No."

Kankri started to fade away again, but not before shedding his own share of tears.

"You must, you have someone who is worried about your being. Your my dancestor, you will find what you need if you wake up."

Karkat sat there and watched Kankri fade, and then himself as he started to wake up.

Karkat woke up, and practically fell off his- John's bed?

He looked down to find the said boy stirring and rubbing his eyes slowly before looking up, face worried and stained with clear streaks.

"Karkat…?"

Karkat was suddenly hugged and pushed back against the bed. He wanted to voice out 'fuck off' or 'the fuck Egbert!' but a quiet sobbing stopped him.

"Your awake, I thought something happened… I- didn't want to lose you like I did in the game…not again or ever again."

Karkat blinked, he just passed out didn't he? He figured as much, because he remembered talking to the human before suddenly blacking out. Karkat had let emotions wear him out, that crying he did didn't help either.

"John…"

He grabbed the other and pulled him away, to meet his gaze.

That sky blue made his blood pusher beat faster, and his face heat up ever so slightly- Karkat slowly found himself leaning in until his forehead barely touched John's.

"Don't fucking cry again, not for something like me. I have… things to take care of myself, and you don't need to get your wriggler self involved."

Karkat was cut off by a similar motion he used to do to his ancestor.

"I care. You're my best friend Karkat... and you might even be…I can't be saying this.. I.. Karkat…"

"Just fucking say it already." Karkat held no anger in his words, just a slight sad tone. He really didn't want to hear another rejection from the human, once he had been rejected in filling a quadrant, he didn't want to be rejected in losing a friend.

Karkat blinked as the distance closed further, he could feel the warm breath of John against his lips. It sent shivers down his spine and unwanted heat.

The normal rants on how he wasn't homosexual never came; just soft lips pressed again his slight chapped ones. Karkat stiffened, but effortlessly circled his arms around the trembling human, pressing them closer.

Karkat broke the kiss, hearing a whimper that was strained and dazed. John looked up, tears rimmed his eyes again. Karkat took a clawed finger and cleared them away.

"Merry Christmas Karkat…"

Karkat found himself smiling before pressing his lips against the others, this time with emotion, emotion that he never felt before and didn't want to forget ever.

He wasn't alone anymore.

Kankri gazed down from where he sat, he sighed as he watched his dancestor enjoy his newly found matesprit.

"You did it…"

A crash of a skateboard yanked his attention away, and caused him to assist the injured troll who owned it.

"Mituna… how many times must I tell you, stop endangering yourself, you don't have to act like her or do anything to impress her, she's not worth risking your life over."

Mituna mumbled a quiet 'sorry' and took off his helmet. His untamed hair stuck out in places that resembled his own dancestor, but the bangs covered his eyes.

Kankri ruffled his hair and pulled it back to reveal the bi colored gaze. Red and blue met soft red.

"Hehe… Im one of those wild flowers the humans pick."

Kankri found himself laughing and urging the other to sit beside him as he watched his dancestor again. Mituna watched in awe before asking Kankri a question.

"You must be proud of him?"

"Indeed I am…"

Mituna glanced and gently reached to grab Kankri's hand.

"You're not alone either."

Kankri smiled returning the gesture.

"Alone is not in my vocabulary at the moment."

* * *

**Thanks for reading and if anyone as any suggestions on any other story go ahead and suggest.**

**Merry Christmas!**


End file.
